Cold Weather Warm Friends an Amourshipping fanfic
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont all get lost in a forest with extremely cold temperatures and hostile ice types. When they get saved by a teen named Damien, Ash starts getting jealous. But one night may change everything. One-shot!


**A/N: Another Amourshipping fanfiction! This one is dedicated to the very cold weather my state has been getting. Its getting on my nerves so I thought I should make these guys suffer. (Laughs evilly)**

Cold Days, Warm Friends an Amourshipping fanfic

"IT'S FREEZING!" Serena shrieked as she and her three friends walked through another forest. Snow was everywhere, sharp winds were blowing, and not a single soul- besides the four trainers- were outside.

Ash shivered and wrapped the jacket he was wearing tighter around himself. "I know. How long before we get to the next town?" He asked Clemont.

Clemont sighed in defeat and quickly put the map he had back into his bag. "Too far, Ash," He replied. Clemont's little sister Bonnie cried out in frustration. "Then where are we gonna sleep?!"

Before anyone could reply, Ash's Pikachu and Serena's Fennekin both pricked their heads up. "Pika!" "Fenne!" The two jumped from their trainer's arms and started running ahead of them.

"Ah, Fennekin!" Serena shouted. "Pikachu, where are you going?" Ash called. The two trainers started running after their Pokemon. Clemont and Bonnie exchanged a glance before racing after their friends. Ash and Serena finally caught up with Fennekin and Pikachu at a fallen tree.

"Why did you two run off?" Serena demanded.

"Pika!" (We saw something!) Ash and Serena exchanged a glance. "We can't speak Pokemon," Ash reminded Pikachu.

"Ash, Serena!" Clemont called. "Did you find Pikachu and Fennekin?!" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah!" Ash called back. When Clemont and Bonnie emerged, they both had red faces from the cold. "I really want out of this cold!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Me too." Serena sighed.

Clemont glanced up and froze. Bonnie looked up, too and also froze. The two siblings started backing up really slowly, puzzling Ash and Serena. "What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Just come forward really slowly," Clemont ordered. "Don't make any noise."

Ash and Serena did as they were told, unaware of what was behind them. At least, until Serena felt something touch the back of her neck. Slowly, she turned her head to see at least ten Beartic all staring at her. "AHHHHH!"

This time Ash spun around and yowled out as well. The Beartic that had touched Serena started to attack with ice beam. "Pikachu, thunder bolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu shot out electric just as the Beartic used its ice beam. The attacks hit causing a blue mist to go everywhere.

The four friends all screamed because they couldn't see anything. Serena started to back up, scared out of her mind. "Fennekin? Ash?" She called out shakily. "Fennekin! Fenne!" (Serena! I'm here!)

Fennekin came into view. Serena let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Fennekin, thank Arceus-"

But she never got to finish because one of the Beartic smashed an ice punch right into Fennekin. "FENNEKIN!" Serena screamed.

The fire type crashed right into a tree and fainted. "Oh, Fennekin!" Serena called, about to rush over to help it. She had forgot about the Beartic but the ice type hadn't forgotten about her.

"ROAR!" Serena gasped and stumbled, falling on her butt. The Beartic loomed over her with an opened mouth, like, it was about to use a powerful attack. Serena tried to stand up but her ankle twisted when she fell. Pain went up her leg causing her mind to become fuzzy.

Just as the Beartic released its hyper beam attack, Ash dashed in front of it, grabbed Serena, and they both fell to the side.

Serena opened her eyes, surprised that no pain had hit her, only to find Ash looking down at her. "A-Ash?" She stuttered.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern and worry in his brown eyes. Serena could only nod, choked up by the pain and admiration for her close friend.

Ash got up, and looked down at Serena. "Stay here," He ordered. "Ash," Serena started. "Don't leave." Ash wasn't going to, especially now. The beg in her voice made his heart break. Not to mention the fact that her ankle was twisted in an unnatural form. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Serena smiled gratefully at Ash. He turned his back to her, then called out Fletchling and Froakie. The bird and frog appeared and called out their battle cry.

"Fletchling, use gust to blow the mist away!" Ash ordered. "Fletch!" Fletchling used gust and the mist vanished. Serena could see Bonnie, Pikachu, and Clemont all crouched by Fennekin.

"Froakie, water pulse! Fletchling, wing attack!" Ash called. Both Pokemon did as they were told, attacking the Beartic left and right. "Pikachu, use electro ball!" Pikachu attacked, hitting several but it wasn't enough.

Clemont stood up. "Chespin, Bunnelby, you two help out!" Chespin and Bunnelby appeared, ready for battle. "Chespin use razor leaf and Bunnelby use dig!"

With five Pokemon attacking- and the Beartic attacking back- the Beartic still seemed unharmed. "Pikachu, Froakie, Fletchling; use quick attack!" Ash yowled. "Chespin and Bunnelby, quick attack as well!" Clemont added.

The seven Pokemon all used their fastest attacks, being able to daze the Beartic. One of the Beartic stood on its hind legs and was about to use a hyper beam. The other nine followed in pursuit. Ash gritted his teeth. "Guys, watch out!" He called.

The ten hyper beams hit them, making a huge explosion and the ground shake violently. Serena groaned as she picked her head up off the ground. Gasping, she saw Ash lying right next to her with closed eyes.

"Ash!" She crawled over by him and shook his shoulder. "Ash, are you okay? Ash!"

To Serena's relief, Ash's eyes opened slowly. Serena helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" She asked him again.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Fine, I think."

Thankfully, Bonnie wasn't in front of the Beartic so she was unharmed. But all of their Pokemon looked beaten.

"Oh, no!" Ash cried. One of the Beartic had an ice beam coming, which made Ash shove himself in front of Serena. "Ash," Serena whispered. "I won't let you hurt her!" Ash yowled defiantly.

Just as the Beartic was about to attack, a young man shouted, "Houndoom, flamethrower!"

As quick as lightning, a Houndoom jumped from the same spot the Beartic had been. The black Pokemon used the strong attack, hitting the Beartic. Since fire was super effective against ice, the ten Pokemon started to slink back into the woods.

Relief flooded through Serena. The Houndoom turned its head just as a teen looking about sixteen came out of the bushes. He was dressed- head to toe- in winter clothes. He removed his hat, letting Serena see his rather handsome face. He had wispy brown hair, green eyes, and a few freckles running over his nose.

"Is anyone very hurt?" He asked, his voice hinting a country accent.

Clemont brushed himself off before helping Bonnie up. "Just our Pokemon, I think." The teen nodded. "Recall your Pokemon-"

"Wait," Ash said. He helped Serena stand up, letting her lean on him when she finally stood. "Serena's ankle is damaged."

The teen rushed over to Serena and Ash, then knelt down to examine her ankle. He touched it and Serena winced, trying hard not to whimper.

"Why'd you do that?!" Ash demanded. Serena stared at Ash for a second. His brown eyes were blazing. _'Just by him touching my ankle and me wincing from pain?' _

"I need to see how bad it is," The boy replied, standing up. "Broken, I believe." "And you know this, how?" Ash asked.

Serena nudged Ash's rib cage. "Ash." He glanced at her. "This guy just saved us. Why are you being so rude?" Ash looked taken aback. "I-"

"It's okay. I know how defensive a boy can be over his girl," The teen said quickly. Bonnie gasped. "Oh, he just mistook Ash and Serena for a couple!"

Ash and Serena exchanged a glance, but both reeled their heads back because their lips were so close. Blushes were on their faces as they both stared at the ground. "She's not my girl," Ash snapped.

The teen raised an eyebrow. "Clearly you must want her to be. I mean, you get all defensive and you've got your arm around her…"

Serena's face was now on fire. "I care about her!" Ash shot back. "She's my friend!"

The teen just chuckled. "Yeah, ok. My names Damien. This is my Houndoom."

"My names Serena." "I'm Ash," Ash mumbled. "I'm Clemont and this is my little sister, Bonnie." Damien nodded. "Alright. I'll help Serena and all of your Pokemon. Follow me."

Damien and Houndoom turned and led them through the cold forest. Ash was still helping Serena but pain was still going through her ankle. Ash stopped. "Here," He said. "Climb on my back."

Blushing, Serena allowed Ash to help her get on his back. "Does that feel better?" Ash asked, grunting a little as he took a few steps. "Yes," She murmured. "Thank you."

As they walked, Serena finally let her head drift on Ash's shoulder. He saved her out there… he was an amazing friend. _'Or do you want him to be more?' _ A tiny voice asked in her head.

Finally, the cold, shivering gang made it to a small log cabin with a sleigh by it. Smoke was coming from the chimney hinting that the fire was on.

"W-w-wow!" Bonnie stuttered. "That place looks warm!"

Serena silently agreed with her. She didn't want to say anything out loud because she was afraid that Ash was acting like this because Damien was bothering him.

"Come on in," Damien said with a warm smile. He led the way into his cozy, warm home. The only light on in the house came from the fire place. "This place looks very old school," Clemont observed. "It's very nice."

"Thank you, Clemont," Damien said. He pointed to one of the couches. "You can set Serena right here."

Ash obeyed and let Serena off his back, and onto the couch. Serena was disappointed to be withdrawn from Ash's warm back, but immediately felt guilty because her friend looked exhausted from the long trip.

"Everyone else, if you go to the very back room you'll see a Pokemon Healing Machine. Just place your Pokeballs in there and everyone should be good as new," Damien explained.

"Thanks," Clemont and Bonnie said in unison. They didn't waste any time trying to find the machine, but Ash stayed by Serena for a moment before leaving.

Damien started to take off Serena's boot. Pain came from her ankle but she tried not to say anything. "So, your name is Serena?" Damien asked, clearly trying to make small talk.

"Uh, yes. Thank you for saving us." Damien smiled to himself. "Hey, all in a day's work." Serena raised an eyebrow as he got up to go get some ice.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, actually, I live up here to help people who become stranded in the woods. Those woods you guys were walking through are full of very hostile ice types. So, Houndoom and I built this house so we can help people," Damien explained, putting on ice on Serena's ankle.

Serena gazed at Damien with amazement in her eyes. "Wow, that's so nice." She tried to ignore the pain that was radiating from her ankle. "You and Houndoom built this place on your own?"

Damien blushed. "Ah, yes, actually. My father taught me how to make things out of wood a long time ago, you see. I thought it'd me cool if I try and build a house."

"You clearly succeeded," Serena added, totally impressed.

Damien blushed even more while he was wrapping Serena's swollen ankle in bandages. "Thank you, Serena. You're very kind."

Serena blushed, too. "Thanks."

After a moment of silence, Damien started up again. "What do you do?" Serena thought for a moment. "Well, right now I'm kind of figuring that out for myself. I'm a new trainer and don't really know that much about Pokemon or what I should do with mine."

Looking up with confidence in her eyes, she added. "I know I'll figure out my path eventually. I mean, Ash is a trainer so maybe I'll follow in his footsteps."

Damien nodded. "Ash really isn't your boyfriend?"

Serena sweat dropped. "No, he really isn't. We're just close friends!" Serena couldn't help but notice the relieved look that flashed across Damien's face when she said that.

'_Wow. Is he glad that Ash and I aren't dating? That's weird.' _

Later that day (night) with everyone sitting by the fire….

"…and that was when Houndoom and I charged right in, saving the two kids from the Mamoswine just in time," Damien finished.

"That's sooo cool!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Yeah, it is!" Clemont agreed. Serena smiled at their new friend. He was so brave and heroic. She snuck a look at Ash, sitting all by himself. _'Like someone else I know.' _

"Can you tell another?" Bonnie asked. "Please?!" But she ended that with a yawn. Clemont got up and stretched. "That's enough for tonight. I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Bonnie rubbed her eyes. "But…"

Just then, a pile of snow crashed down from the chimney and onto the fire. Steam came from where the fire was along with a _hiss_.

"What happened?" Serena asked. Damien rushed over to one of the windows and gritted his teeth. "There's a blizzard out there," He explained. "Looks like some snow came through. We can't have any fire on when it's like this."

"WHAT?!"The four friends shouted in unison.

Damien sweat dropped. "Uh, yeah sorry. Looks like we'll be sleeping in a cold place tonight."

Ash's eye twitched. "You mean this place doesn't have any heat?" Damien shook his head. "Afraid not. It's hard to get that kind of stuff when you live way out in the middle of nowhere."

Clemont sighed. "Oh, well. Goodnight everyone." Bonnie yawned and followed her brother. "Goodnight, guys."

"Night," Ash, Serena, and Damien all said at the same time. Serena could feel the house getting colder by the second. "S-so where am I sleeping tonight?"

"In my room," Damien replied. "Say what?" Ash asked.

Damien laughed. "Oh, no. I'll be sleeping on the couch. Ash, you'll sleep in the guest room in front of my room."

Ash relaxed. "Oh, ok."

Serena finally sat up by herself and started to get up. Irritation gnawed at her stomach when both boys got up to help her. "I can do it," She snapped. Wincing, she finally made it off the couch and was standing on shaky legs. "See," She started. "I told you I could do it!"

Ash smiled. "Of course you can. Goodnight, Serena."

There was something about the way Ash said it that made Serena feel good inside. Using the walls as something to balance herself on, she carefully made her way through the dark and to Damien's room.

When she got there, she hoped to the bed and cuddled herself in the covers. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep in seconds.

Back with Ash and Damien, the two teens were awkwardly standing around, each afraid to move, really. After several minutes of awkward silence, Damien spoke. "I don't like her like that."

Ash closed his eyes and looked away from Damien. "Yeah, whatever. I told you I'm not her boyfriend."

"And I get that. But I know you want to be her boyfriend." Ash swiveled around to face Damien. The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Did I pluck a nerve?"

Frustrated, Ash walked out of the living room. "I'm going to bed," He growled. Sighing as he walked into the room, he flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I wish Damien wasn't here," He murmured.

"Serena has feelings for him, I can tell."

Later that night…

Serena woke up from the terrible nightmare in a cold sweat. Her whole body was shivering but she had a feeling in wasn't from her terrifying nightmare.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she started glancing around the room to see if she could make out any blankets. Of course, there weren't any.

Serena slowly got up and almost fell over. Pain went through her ankle but she quickly shook it off. She needed for warmth.

She slowly left the room and looked around the dark hallway. Maybe if she checked in Ash's room…

Serena opened his door slowly to see Ash sound asleep in the bed. She walked in and started looking around. Realizing there wasn't any, she turned back around to leave but tripping on Ash's jeans.

The sound of Serena crashing to the floor must have woken Ash up because he shot up like a rocket. "What's going on?" He asked groggily.

He noticed Serena lying on his floor, sprawled out. "Serena!" He got out of bed and walked over to her. He helped her stand up, amusement sparking in his brown eyes. "What are you doing on the floor?" He asked.

Serena groaned. "I'm sorry! I'm freezing and I was looking for some blankets."

Ash laughed. "Oh, of course you were." Looking around, he shrugged. "Why don't you just sleep with me tonight?" He asked.

The two stared into each other's eyes. _'Did he just say that?' _

'_Did I just say that?' _

Blinking several times, Serena shrugged. "I guess that would be ok."

Ash put his hands up. "I mean, if you find this weird that's ok; you don't have to!" Serena giggled inwardly at how gawky Ash was being at the moment. "It's better than sleeping with cold toes."

Ash helped Serena get in on one side of the bed then crawled in himself. It was awkward for a second before Serena spoke.

"I never did thank to you for saving me today," She murmured.

Ash's hand touched hers under the covers. A deeper blush came across Serena's face as she felt him do this. "Of course I did. You're an amazing friend, Serena."

Serena and Ash exchanged a glance before she smiled kindly. "Thank you. You're a great friend, too."

Serena started suddenly went through a fit of shaking. Her teeth were even chattering! "Serena," Ash gasped.

What he did next shocked them both. He wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, pulling her close to him. He started running his fingers through her honey colored hair. With her body pressed against his warm one, she almost instantly stopped shaking.

"Feel better?" He asked her. Serena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, nestling her head in his chest. "Always with you."

Ash blinked down at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "You make me feel-" She had to break off because she yawned. "Safe."

Ash stared at her, now asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed her temple. "I'm glad." Ash then fell asleep, and there they slept, wrapped in each other's arms and love that would be expressed soon.

**A/N: Damien is just some random guy I thought of. The ending turned out to be sweeter than I expected. R/R!**


End file.
